


Stars up above

by Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Time travel Mention, Worried Draco, balcony, cryptic conversation, honestly this will never evolve, star gazing Harry, the entire this is a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle/pseuds/Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle
Summary: Harry's head is faraway, but it's okay because Draco is there to keep him grounded.





	

“You know, you’ll hurt your neck if you keep staring up at the stars.” Harry didn’t turn around to see who had broken the silence he was enjoying. His hands were holding the balcony railing loosely while his body leaned dangerously forward. Harry’s head was craned back in a way that looked anything but comfortable, despite his serine face.

“Well that pain is a lot easier than the pain I feel when I look at the reality down here.” Strong arms wrapped their way around Harry’s middle, and a chilled nose buried itself in his neck. 

“Doesn’t it get lonely? Plenty of people have their heads in the clouds, but your thoughts are in the cosmos. How do you even breathe?” Harry relaxed in the hold of his lover and let his eyes droop closed. Harry allowed himself to enjoy the feeling for a few brief moments before responding to the question underlined with worry. 

“I don’t breathe.” The statement came out in a whisper, but was heard just fine due to the proximity. Harry knew that Draco was concerned with how he was adjusting to the new life and being away from his friends. Ever since Harry and Draco were thrown back in time, it had been a struggle to adapt to a world without his two best friends. Though it was okay because he had Draco and one day it wouldn’t hurt so much. 

“Do you just not have to, or are you just constantly fighting the feeling of empty lungs?” The arms around him tightened momentarily in a comforting manner. Draco knew what he was going through because he was going through it too, and sometimes Harry forgot that. He reminded himself that he was not the only one missing people. Then Harry lifted the corners of his mouth in a small smirk, and he turned around to face his love. 

“I don’t have to, but my lungs would be empty no matter what. The view up there is…” Harry looked Draco up and down when and then sighed the end of the sentence,” breathtaking.” Draco squinted his eyes in playful suspicion. 

"I’ve never understood you.” At this Harry laughed quietly. His smile widening just enough for it to become like his old lopsided grin. The one that would overtake his face and light up a room. Draco missed it, but he was willing to wait for it to come back on its own. If the fraction that he received was anything to go by, then he wouldn’t have to wait long.

“That’s because you aren’t on my level sweetie.” Harry spoke with mirth dancing in his eyes, and an imp-like tone in his voice. His tone dared Draco to counter the statement, but Draco decided refute the argument by placing a delicate kiss on Harry’s lips. One that the other could only melt into. 

The kiss finished the conversation for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of time travel fics so I wanted to try a little drabble about something I've been thinking about.


End file.
